Life Down The Old Road
by Lattelady
Summary: Tin Man Drabbles. Pairings will usually be Cain and DG. Written for Tin Man 100 at LJ. The body of each story is required to be 100 words exactly.
1. Surrender and Fighting Back

**Disclaimer: **They don't belong to me.

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Note: **Drabbles to try and get my writing back on track. I'll to my best to post any that arc on the same page, otherwise they'll come as they're written. This is a project for the Tin Man 100 at LJ. The body of the drabble must be 100 words, no more, no less.

**_Surrender_**

**by Lattelady**

"Consider the promise you made to the Mystic Man fulfilled," her cool voice and stiff features dismissed him and sent him on his way.

She stood still as a statue, as his boots echoed angrily across the room. She didn't flinch until the door slammed behind him.

"Why did you send him away?" Azkadellia asked in shock. "You love him."

"Have you ever seen a Tin Man cry?" the young Princess's voice broke and tears ran down her face.

"No, they never..."

"I have." She could not fight a ghost. Adora had locked his heart in a suit of guilt.

**_Fighting Back_**

**By Lattelady**

She'd sent him away as if he meant nothing! How dare she hold his heart in her hand and discarded it with such ease.

He was a Tin Man, they never gave up. He'd fought for eight years in the suit, why was he simply walking away now?

When he opened the palace door, he saw her curled on the floor. Her features cool and broken as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I didn't stay because of my promise, but because I love you!" he called out.

"Thank God," she whispered as their lips met and he held her close.


	2. Cracked And Mended

**Pairing:** Cain/DG

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em.

**_Cracked And Mended_**

By _Lattelady_

It had been her fault. She'd heard the Witch's call and led her sister into the cave. When it had mattered most, she'd run, failing Azkadellia in the worst possible way. A Queendom had paid the price.

DG looked up into Wyatt Cain's eyes expecting to see anger or blame, anything but cool blue that sparked with understanding.

"Come here." He held her close and infused her with warmth.

"Don't let me go," she whispered.

"Never!"

They were two broken people drowning in guilt. Together they held each other up, making a whole stronger than the sum of its parts.


	3. A Tin Man's Lie

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Rating: **G

**Disclaimer: **Nope not mine.

_**A Tin Man's Lie**_

_**By Lattelady**_

He watched her sleep curled beneath his duster. Despite exhaustion from walking long hours, she'd slept restlessly until he'd snuck over and covered her with his coat.

When the first sun rose, he moved with stealth, taking the garment back. As he shrugged into it, he couldn't ignore the way his rusted old heart hurt when she shivered in the cool dawn breeze.

It was the third night in a row he'd sacrificed his warmth for hers. To ease the thump in his chest, he told himself it was a kindness he owned her for saving him from the suit.


	4. Silent Promise, Moment Of Decision and G

**Pairing: **Cain/DG…is there any other

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Nope still don't own 'em, but I'll own the DVD in March

**Note: **These three arc, I couldn't leave any one of them standing alone.

**_Silent Promise, Moment Of Decision and Game Over_**

**_by Lattelady_**

* * *

_**1 - Silent Promise**_

He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. Fifteen annuals under the Witch had taught him that if DG didn't succeed, promises wouldn't matter. She wouldn't be returning to him. She would die and die ugly. He couldn't let that happen. With resolve he didn't know he possessed, he sent her on her way with a nod of his head.

With cool precision he put an extra round into his pocket. He knew what he had to do, if he survived his part of their plan. One bullet saved so she wouldn't die ugly, he'd see to that.

* * *

_**2 - Moment of Decision**_

He didn't feel the pain of the wound in his shoulder, nor realize he was out of breath from running the stairs so quickly. The only things that were real for him were the cool metal of the weapon in his hand and the sure knowledge that there was one bullet left.

It didn't matter what the Witch would do to him if he deprived her of another Princess, because if he pulled the trigger, his heart and sanity would shatter beyond repair.

As he charged through the balcony door, he aimed at the spot between DG's deep blue eyes.

* * *

_**3 - Game Over**_

DG saw him scramble through the door. His weapon pointed at her head. For one moment it was as if a travel storm had shaken her world once again. Then everything cleared when she saw pain burning in his usually cool blue eyes.

"We did it," she smiled.

His gun wobbled and slipped from his fingers.

"I'd have done anything to protect you from her wrath," his voice shook, telling her just what it would have cost him if he'd had to pull the trigger.

Tears filled her eyes, as he swept her into his arms and their lips met.

**End Of Arc**


	5. An Arc Of Hearts

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Rating: **PG-13 for last dribble of the arc

**Notes: **For the Tin Man 100 Drabble site at LJ. This week's prompt - heart

**An Arc Of Hearts**

_By Lattelady_

* * *

**Heart at 12**

Momster used to shake her head and wonder if they'd done right by her, their little grease monkey with the large blue eyes. Somehow it just didn't seem proper. She was destined for greater deeds.

Then she'd hear Deeg laugh as the girl rolled up her sleeves and grabbed a wrench. "Let me take a look, Popsicle."

"Think you can get to the heart of it?"

Later she worked rust off of a small piece of metal before carefully replacing it. "Give it a try now, Pops!" To her joy the engine jumped to life.

Another success for cardiomechanic, DG!

* * *

**Heart At 16**

Two days after Karen Morgan's dad dropped dead of a heart attack, DG sighed up for a CPR class. Mr. Morgan was too close in age to Popsicle. She was going to be prepared.

Deeg practiced everyday on a bale of hay. Heels of her combined hands pressed together over an imaginary sternum, elbows locked…two breaths followed by five sets of thirty compression.

"That's not gonna help none." Momster looked on in wonder.

"The girl won't listen ta me." Pops shrugged. "It'll do her better on down the road to be able to breathe life into a heart 'a tin."

* * *

**Heart at 20**

When they let him out of the Iron Maiden, she thought he was made of metal, but he proved her wrong. It was amazing what a bath and a shave could do for a man.

It wasn't until later that she discovered just how broken he really was. She thought about the CPR class she'd taken in her teens, but doubted chest compressions could bring his heart back to life.

There was nothing in her tool box that would fix the heart of a living man. She would have to find another way, or hers would break beyond repair too.

* * *

**Heart At 21**

He'd been away and upon return let himself be pulled into one of her hugs. Without conscious thought his lips moved down her cheek, until they covered her mouth.

Not letting her go, he reached up and locked her door. Later there was a trail of clothes leading to her bed where two naked bodies moved against one another.

As he gently took her innocence they cried out their love for each other.

Later as he held her close and she could feel his heart beating strong under her ear she smiled. "Pops always said I could fix anything metal."


	6. Unlocking and What Cain Found

**Rating: R**

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Notes: **As always these drabble are for the Tin Man 100 challege on Live Journal. All are welcome to join in the fun. This weeks word was - mechanism. It seemed to have brought out my wild side.

**Unlocking and What Cain Found**

by _Lattelady_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Unlocking**_

His hands moved under her shirt to the silky skin of her back, while his tongue explored her mouth. She was young and sweet and he loved her more than he believed possible.

"Deeg, are you sure?" It took all his resolve to ask.

She nodded and pulled her shirt over her head. It was the answer Cain needed.

He reached and cupped her right breast, encased in her strange Other Side undergarment.

"In that case," he smirked, as he felt her nipple grow hard against his palm. "You're gonna have to show me the mechanism to unfasten this thing."

* * *

**_What Cain Found_**

The Tin Man had his Princess flat on her back across her bed. Her legs dangled over the side and he had one knee planted firmly between her thighs. Their shirts were on the floor beside his vest and her bra.

She lay wide-eyed and panting, as he unfastened her jeans.

"What?" he gasped and froze, as heat shot to his groin. His fingers automatically moved to play with the small gold mechanism that pierced her navel.

"You like?" she gasped softly.

"Oh yeah!" he growled, as he leaned down and gave the ring a gentle tug with his teeth.


	7. The Haunting

**Note:**This week's prompt was _laugh_ or any form of the word.

**Disclaimer: **See first chapter

**Rating: **G

**The Haunting**

by _Lattelady_

* * *

Cain turned on his side and pulled his coat over his ear. The ground was hard, but he was determined to sleep. He'd finally left her…_the palace_, he corrected mentally. He was damned if he was going to let memories ruin his sleep. 

He was an adult, eighteen annuals older than the Kid, why did thoughts of her haunt him?

When he woke, the first thing he heard was the rush of water over rocks in the distance. It sounded like her laughter and it gripped his heart.

"Oh, Deeg, I'm coming back, don't give up on me," he whispered.


	8. Then And Now

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1

**Rating: **G

**Prompt: **laugh

**Then And Now**

by _Lattelady_

* * *

During their adventure, Glitch had always had something to laugh about, now that he was Ambrose, his humor was careful and contained. 

During their adventure, Raw had been unsure of himself, but always there, now he'd found his courage, but his duties demanded much of his time.

During their adventure, Cain had kept his heart locked away and concentrated on being her protector.

In the end it all worked because of DG. Ambrose laughed for her; Raw was strong for her; and Cain loved her enough to allow her to love him back.

Four lost souls who had been found.


	9. 2 AM

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em

**Rating: **PG-13

**Note: **The prompt for this was _hush_

**2 AM**

By _Lattelady_

* * *

The nightmare caught Wyatt unawares. It had been months since it disturbed his sleep. He usually forced himself awake before he was caught in the middle of it. In his mind, his Princess wasfighting the Witch, but this time she lost and was consumed in a flash of green fire.

"Deeg!" he cried out, waking them both.

"I'm right here, love." She held him reassuringly.

"I thought I lost you, before I knew what I had." His body moved over hers, needing to feel all of her.

"Never," she whispered and together they quieted fears that haunted them both.


	10. Goodnight, My Angel

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em

**Rating: **G

**Note: **The lullaby DG is singing is Billy Joel's _Goodnight, My Angel_. I don't own that either.

**Prompt: **Hush

**Goodnight, My Angel**

By _Lattelady_

* * *

Wyatt stood in the shadows, leaning one shoulder against the doorframe of the nursery, a contented smile on his usually grim face.

He watched her dance in slow circles, singing softly to the fussing bundle of girl child who rested in her arms. "'_Goodnight, my angel now it's time to dream…'"_

He walked quietly into the room, joining his wife and daughter in their sleepy waltz. Deeg smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. It pressed the infant's tiny ear against her father's chest.

The baby princess fell asleep, to the sound of her mother's voice and her father's heartbeat.


	11. Visiting Royalty

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer:** don't own Tin Man nor Labyrinth

**Pairing: **Cain/DG and Jareth/Sarah

**Note:** Prompts for this week were either _Traitor _or _Tragic_. We could use any form of the word. We were also asked to do a crossover. I chose _Labyrinth. _The first 2 drabble are random and the last 4 are an arc.

**Visiting Royalty**

**By **_**Lattelady**_

* * *

**1- Dancing With The Queen**

Cain held the beautiful brunette in his arms. She danced with more skill than he was used to, but that didn't lessen his desire for his accustomed partner.

Her skin was soft under his hand on her back, but he had no desire to stroke it until she purred. The scent of her perfume was intoxicating, but it didn't make his blood burn.

"You needn't look so tragic," she laughed.

"I don't know what you mean, Queen Sarah.

"Don't you?" Her brow rose as she looked toward the couple beside them, where Princess DG was dancing with the Goblin King.

* * *

**2 - Rebuilding**

The moment had come. The Queen and Prince Consort held their breath. The tall blonde male with the lovely brunette on his arm approached Azkadellia.

Az curtsied as they drew near and he took her hand to help her up, gently kissing it as a sign of respect.

"Princess, please accept my apology. I did nothing to help you in your time of need." King Jareth bowed.

"Sir, if you had helped, it could have had tragic consequences." The Princess nodded toward Queen Sarah. "Your wife has no magic and the Witch would have taken her revenge out on her."

* * *

**Note: **Yes, this happened in _For Love Of Sarah_ and I will get it finished someday soon. First part of four part arc

**3 - Girl Talk**

"The house burst into flames. I grabbed my little brother and somehow fell through my mirror. The next thing I knew I was back in the Labyrinth!" Queen Sarah could laugh about it as she told the story to Princess DG, but at the time it hadn't been funny.

"But you were already in love with him, weren't you?" Deeg sighed and looked at her Tin Man deep in conversation with the tall Goblin King.

"Yes, but my heart was broken. I thought I was a traitor to the Underground. I believed I'd killed him, when I'd won Toby back

* * *

**4 - A Crystal, Nothing More**

Sarah and DG sat in Finaqua's garden with Cain and Jareth close by.

"You watch over her carefully." The King grinned. He knew a man in love when he saw one

"Habit," even as he said it, the Tin Man knew he was being a traitor to his heart.

"It seems that even in the O.Z., things aren't always what they seem." The Fae's hands moved and a crystal danced over and around them.

"What's that?"

"A crystal, nothing more, but look into it and you'll see your dreams."

When Wyatt looked, he saw Deeg captured in the sphere's depth.

* * *

**5 - Ages**

"They're talking about us." Sarah looked over her shoulder to see her husband toss a crystal into Wyatt Cain's hands.

"Maybe, His Highness is talking about you but…Cain…would never…"

"You love him very much don't you?" Sarah smiled at her young friend.

"Yes, but he thinks he's too old, our age difference too great."

"Jareth is older than I am."

"What, maybe ten years?" Deeg assessed the Fae King.

"No," Sarah shook her head and whispered. "He's over 500 and I'm 26."

"Hhhmm, suddenly 18 annuals isn't such a tragic difference after all." DG's eyes filled with determination and glee.

* * *

**6 - A Love Foreseen**

"What were you two ladies plotting?" Jareth asked as he walked his wife back to Finaqua Palace, leaving Cain and DG sitting together under a large shade tree.

"Nothing too traitorous," Sarah sighed. "She loves him but he says he's too old."

"He loves her, too. He simply needed some encouragement." The Goblin King smiled and plucked a crystal from the air and held it high in one gloved hand, "See."

In the sphere, the Tin Man, pulled his Princess into his arms and kiss her.

"Is that real?" Sarah sighed.

"Yes, my sweet." Jareth nuzzled his wife's brow lovingly.


	12. Goodbye

**Rating: **G

**Declaimer: **Don't own 'em

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Prompts: **_Stride_ and _split_, in any form one or both. I used both

**Good-bye**

**By Lattelady**

* * *

The last time Cain had been here his soul had been dark and his heart split into tiny pieces.

"Adora, I mourned you for eight annuals while trapped in that suit. The guilt is finally gone," he whispered as he knelt by her grave. "I've met someone and I love her like I never thought possible."

He carefully worked his wedding ring off his finger and laid it beside the tin star he'd left almost ten months earlier.

Standing slowly, he looked one last time at her marker then strode off to his Princess and the rest of his life.


	13. Promise Of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Rating: PG

Pairing: Cain/DG

Prompt: split

**Promise of Tomorrow**

_**By **__**Lattelady**_

* * *

DG woke, wondering why she was suddenly cold. Her nose caught the scent of leather, gunmetal and Cain but he was ten feet away, gathering firewood.

Two days later, as they prepared to battle the Witch, an odd memory of a strong male body wrapped around hers split her concentration. The knowledge that he'd held her in the night made her shy. She offered her hand instead of a hug.

When he pulled her into his arms anyway, she whispered, "You kept me warm and safe."

"Always," he muttered, as he embraced her for what could be the last time.


	14. Finding What You've Lost

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em

**Pairing: **Cain/DG

**Prompt: **Lyrics to _Tin Man_ - They are listed in a note after the drabble

**Finding What You've Lost**

By

_Lattelady_

If anybody asked, DG would have said it was because of the champagne, but she knew that wasn't the reason. It was the music. The beat swelled and surrounded her.

When Cain found her spinning in slow dancing circles on the darkened balcony, she grinned. When he took her in his arms, she melted against him and whispered, "But Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man that he didn't, didn't already have."

He kissed her, knowing it was true. With his promise to the Mystic Man, he found her and rediscovered the heart he thought was gone forever.

* * *

**Note: Lyrics: **

**Tin Man - Written by Dewey Bunnell, ©1974**

Sometimes late when things are real

And people share the gift of gab between themselves

Some are quick to take the bait

And catch the perfect prize that waits among the shelves

But Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man

That he didn't, didn't already have

And Cause never was the reason for the evening

Or the tropic of Sir Galahad.

So please believe in me

When I say I'm spinning round, round, round, round

Smoke glass stain bright color

Image going down, down, down, down

Soapsuds green like bubbles

Oh, Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man

That he didn't, didn't already have

And Cause never was the reason for the evening

Or the tropic of Sir Galahad

So please believe in me

When I say I'm spinning round, round, round, round

Smoke glass stain bright color

Image going down, down, down, down

Soapsuds green like bubbles

No, Oz never did give nothing to the Tin Man

That he didn't, didn't already have

And Cause never was the reason for the evening

Or the tropic of Sir Galahad

So please believe in me


	15. Labor Of Love

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Prompt: **Lyrics from the chapter before – specific section – _When Things Are Very Real_

**Labor Of Love**

By

_Lattelady_

DG sat on the swing in the gazebo, enjoying the breeze, when the back pain she'd been having for days changed. Her muscles tightened, catching her by surprise.

"Jeb," she whispered. "I'm in labor."

"But you're not due for another two weeks and dad is in Central City!"

"I don't think this little princess knows that." Deeg tried to smile, but she was afraid.

"Raw help." The Viewer hurried to join them. "Jeb get the car. Raw stay and guard." He laid a paw on DG's stomach and hummed quietly. It calmed the Princess and sent Jeb running for assistance.


	16. Self Explanatory

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em

**Prompt: **What is this thing

**Self-Explanatory**

**By Lattelady**

He finally kissed her and it wasn't one of those paternal little pecks on the forehead that had become almost second nature when he hugged her.

They'd been on their usual after dinner walk when he led her behind the hedge of flowering lilac bushes. She held one of the blossoms close and inhaled deeply. Her face lit with pure delight.

The Tin Man groaned, as he lost a battle he'd been fighting for months and reached for DG, his mouth covering hers.

All the next day the young princes could be heard warbling, "What is this thing called love…"


	17. Helping The New Queen

**Rating: **PG until #5 which is PG-13

**Pairing: **CDG with a tad of Az and Ambrose in the first two

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own 'em.

**Helping The New Queen**

By _Lattelady_

**Part 1 – Meddling Sisters**

Azkadellia stomped down the hall, her eyes shooting fire. She flung open the door to Ambrose's lab and stood glaring.

"Hey, Azkadee, what has you so worked up?"

"They're fools!" She threw her hands in the air exasperated.

"I gather you're taking about our resident ex-Tin Man and your sister."

"Of course, who else?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "I'm at my limit. It was funny when they'd get lost in each other's eyes and lose the power of speech, but now they're bickering."

"We could lock them in a small closet." The twinkle in Ambrose's eyes was pure Glitch.

………………..

**Part 2 – Advisor Numero One Lends A Hand **

It took some doing, but the next day Ambrose sent Cain into the storage closet off the study on an imaginary errand. Az did the same with DG. When the couple was in there, the remaining Princess locked the door and sealed it magically.

"There's no use trying to get out," Ambrose called as fists pounded on the door and Deeg threatened to have them permanently assigned as ambassadors to the Eastern Guild.

"Hush up," Az ordered. "The game of denial you two are playing is driving us mobatty. There will be no escape, until you come to your senses."

………….

**Part 3 – The Head Of The Palace Guard Gives His Opinion**

DG slumped to the floor beside Wyatt. "It's no use. Whatever spell she employed, blocks my magic. It can't get within a foot of the door."

"Get behind me." Cain shoved her against the wall, drew his weapon and fired. Then turned to cover the Queen's body with his. Instead of the desired results the door magically absorbed the bullet, but Wyatt hardly noticed. His nose was buried in dark hair that smelled like yellow Papay fruit and his arms were full of soft woman.

"Tin Man?" Deeg squeaked.

"Hush." He pulled her close and covered her lips with his.

………………

**Part 4 – Queen DG Investigates Further**

DG's head spun. Was Wyatt really kissing her or was this another dream where she'd wake to find herself clutching her pillow?

As his lips moved over hers and his tongue swiped against her lips seeking entrance to her mouth, her mind was caught in a whirlwind. All she knew or thought she knew was turned upside-down and she was left wandering a labyrinth more confusing than the hedge maze.

"Tin Man," she gasped and pulled away. "Who are you kissing?"

"You, Princess."

"You're sure?"

"Oh, yeah."

"In that case." She pulled him closer and covered his mouth with hers.

……………….

**Part 5 – The Truth Comes Out**

By the stars, he'd wanted her in his arms for a long time. He could understand her hesitation, he'd always been careful to keep Adora's memory wordlessly between them. It was another of the many ways he protected _his Princess_.

"Don't cry, Deeg." Salty teardrops mingled with the sweet taste of her as he kissed her cheeks.

"I can't help it," her words hitched. "Desire isn't enough." Pressed against him, she knew how much he wanted her. "I love you."

"If it was only physical, I'd be inside you now," his voice was rough with need. "I love you, too."


	18. Zoom Zoom and Watching in 4 parts

**Rating: **PG

**Pairing: **CDG

**Disclaimer: **Don't own em

**Note: **One stand alone drabble and a 4-parter

**Zoom Zoom**

**By Lattelady**

DG had always loved speed. She believed a rolling stone gathered no moss, so she kept on rolling. Even after she woke to a strange new world brightly lit by two suns, her feet, tenacity and infectious grin propelled her onward.

When she heard screams, picked up a stick and ran off to save a family from impossible odds, her life tilted on its axis more drastically than the spin of a travel storm. She had taken responsibility, she'd tried to help, and she came face to face with a tin man.

Her life would never be the same again.

………………….

**Watching **

**By Lattelady**

**Part 1 – In The Shadows**

He didn't know how she had the energy to slip out of her room, but she did. Everyone else with even half a brain was asleep, but not DG. She'd defeated the Witch, set her sister and all of the O.Z. free. Now five hours later she was still awake.

He followed her quietly down the back stairs to the kitchen and watched from the shadows while she gathered ingredients from cupboards, cooler, and shelves.

He relaxed and put his weapon back in its holster when he realized she was cooking. Not even she could get into trouble doing that.

………………….

**Part 2 – Hidden Companionship**

Late, every night for three months DG had gotten up and gone down to prepare food. Cain realized these visits into the Cook's territory helped relax her, so he didn't put a stop to them, but he did follow her.

She never acknowledged his hidden presence and he never talked about what he saw there.

Soon he was able to read her mood and how well she was adjusting by what she did in that room. When she made something that involved chopping onions, he knew she was sad. It allowed her tears to fall without giving into crying.

…………………

**Part 3 - Choices**

Summer was in full swing when DG's nightly cooking took a bizarre turn. From his hiding place Cain heard her begin to hum. By the end of the week she was singing softly and dancing provocatively between the stove and the counter.

Late one night, she was lost in her own little world of Other Side music, when she heard a groan from the shadows. It was the first time he had betrayed his presence, but she was driving him crazy.

"You're a warrior, not a dancer, but join me." She held out her hand to him in invitation.

………………..

**Part 4 – Through Waiting**

"Anything to keep my Princess cheerful." He slowly joined her on the old black and white tile floor. At first he held her properly as they danced.

"You've done this before," she accused.

"Once or twice." He smiled and pulled her closer as her humming grew slower.

"You're very good. Do you know other dances?" she whispered. He made her tingle just by touching her.

"Oh yeah and I plan on teaching you every one of them." He grinned wickedly and slowly caressed her back to be sure his meaning was clear.

"Thank goodness," she sighed and kissed him.


End file.
